User talk:Sarumano
Welcome Hi, welcome to Emberverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dies the Fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 14:28, 12 December 2010 The Move A very belated happy new year to you and yours! I think the move is completed. There's a huge puddle of red ink: . Some of them may be bogus because there just happens to be a link on another page that shouldn't be a link. The "Cypriot Greeks" is probably a good example; there isn't a whole lot to say about them except "They helped in the war against the Moors." Of greater interest, I think, are the number (100!) of pages I've flagged for deletion back on the Stirling wiki: w:c:smstirling:Category:Candidates for deletion. Please take a look. If you think we need any of them, just remove the tag and I'll take care of doing the move. It's copy and paste, really. You can do it if you want. I'll start deleting later this month with a goal of being finished by the beginning of February. Thanks again for your work. -- 17:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year to you also. I've been sort of watching in horror as all these pages came up for deletion; I realised you were doing the triage I suggested, I just hadn't realised quite how many pages you'd created for characters who only appear once, or en passant! I have no objection to any of these going, though. One or two surprises; I don't remember Greek Cypriots at all! I'm trying to set up pages for the Island series... I think I'm OK, I want to change the title but it looks like I'm stuck atm. I can't link to Emberverse though. Any tips? Sarumano 21:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) At smstiring try w:c:emberverse: At enberverse try w:c:smstirling: without the "<" and ">" of course -- 00:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Castles I'm leaning toward the idea that we don't need pages for all the Protectorate castles. For eaxmple, nothing has ever happened AT Castle Odell; however things have happened at Todenangst and Ath. Thoughts? -- 02:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jim. Main thought is No, we don't need the separate pages. That's probably neatly covered by saying i.e. in Liu's 'biography' that he lives in a PPA castle in the town of Gervaise, or a Barony centred on a castle at Gervaise. Second thoughts are the pertinent ones, like Totenangst (Fear of Death??) and Ath the two un-named Motte & Bailey castles blocking I-20. (Incidentally, DTF p494, Stirling has it wrong; the motte is the ditch you dig (hence moat), the bailey is the courtyard/assembly area, the mound you put in the off-centre is the keep, with the castle on top. Later on the two got confused so that keep = castle in most people's minds.) Third thoughts is simply a map of the area with the known castles marked. I wonder if I can do that in Googlemaps or someone else's then cut-and-paste into Wiki? While I'm here, perhaps you can help... How do I find every page I've edited? I spent ages over Christmas trying to find the nantucket series, never found them, so tried to create an 'Island' series.... then you gave me a link back to 'Nantucket', so I've bookmarked them quick so I can find them. Now I want to delete the new pages - but now I cannot even find those! Happy New Year to you, by the way Sarumano 21:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I never noticed the glitch about motte and bailey; it probably helps to live within range of one! I think the closest thing we have to a "castle" here is the fort way down in St. Augustine, Florida. To see what you have worked on, click the "contributions" tab up toward the top of this page (or the user talk page on any wiki). Your list is not that long yet here yet, but it's longer on the Stirling side. As to the maps, you can create a link to any of your google maps on a page. Start with the button at the top of the page. You'll get link title. copy and paste the address of your map between the single brackets. If you leave out the "http://" part it won't work. You'll have to click on the link to see the map, but you also don't get left with a static item that you have to re-upload if you make a change. Map of Georgia -- 02:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Collection Complete I finally tried something I never thought I'd do. I bought a used copy of a book (DTF) over the Internet. Success! The copy I bought is in great shape and cost me less than ten bucks, including shipping. Now all seven sit there awaiting a total re-read. Of course, I still have to finish "Oceans" and buy and read the "Draka" series (in order). And then there are all those other stories. Search Amazon for Exiled: Clan of the Claw, Book One, btw. The alternative is boredom. -- 15:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Is that the hardback version you were on about once? I was trying to get hardback version of ISoT with my Christmas money, but no-one seems to have published it :-( Sarumano 23:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, all seven are in hardback. Try here for a used copy. I don't know how they'd handle international transactions. -- 01:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Format You'll probably notice a change in the appearance of DtF. I'm working on two things: Getting this wiki to look different than Stirling and getting rid of those long vertical lists. A lot of the DtF page is the way the founder of this wiki drafted it. I may have to go back to Stirling, briefly restore that version of DtF and copy it over here.-- 15:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. Sarumano 22:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Changed again, of course. I think I may have found what I was looking for. The "New World" is natural, green and brown. Whatever. The old version of DtF is now available at Talk:Dies the Fire; I killed off all the links because many of them red. That's not we're really supposed to use a talk page for but what the heck. -- 03:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Camouflage is good, too. Talk version of DtF doesn't seem to carry the links through, but if it's the old version I don't suppose it matters. I did some edits while I was there that seem to work, but now I suppose I need to find your up-to date version. I find it only too easy to get lost in Wiki: I've taken to bookmarking page sites so I can get back to them. Sarumano 14:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Camouflage. Hmmm...-- 15:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) British humour... Sorry :-D Sarumano 17:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) If you're interested in a tease, Chapter 1 is available for reading at Stirling's web site.-- 02:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Shires You are probably (probably?) much more qualified to comment on Bedfordshire, Buckinghamshire and Cambridgeshire relative to than I am. (big grin) If you're not comfortable with inserting the infoboxes, don't worry about that part.-- 22:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you've created a map for TPW, I saw the thumbnail. Haven't got around to looking at the page yet, but I will. I shall, of course, be delighted and honoured to contribute to the education of Americans in general and Stirling fans in particular about the historic country of England, which gave democracy and the English language to the world. (Both since corrupted by our Cousins in the US of A, but let's not mention that, hey?) :-D Sarumano 23:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) "The difference between American English and British English may be summarized as follows: In the US, the Postal Service delivers the mail while in the UK, the Royal Mail delivers the post." -- The Muther Tongue 8)-- 00:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Love it! I think it was Churchill who described America and Britain as "Two nations divided by a common language." Ah well, getting late, must get some sleep. Catch you later. Sarumano 01:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Lord of Mountains Stirling's added a book to the series!-- 13:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought I saw the Light at the End of the Tunnel.... But it was just some B******d with a torch, bringing more work.... ANOTHER novel? Auuugh! I'm still trying to make sense of Sword of the Lady!! :-p 22:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible you're not signed in?-- 13:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Television Stirling has announced an early agreement to serialize the stories, starting with . Details verry fuzzy right now.-- 01:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. Provided the directors stick to his story and resist the temptation to embroider a la Hollywood. (Gotta have a Lurve Interest... mind you SMS seems to have all bases covered there!) Later on they'll have problems; planting bushes and weeds across roads, building Motte & Bailey castles in scenic Cascade gorges, building concrete castles at Molalla etc; Castle Todenangst, Wiccan rites, not to mention burning down half of Portland and Corvallis..! And lets have proper English accents, not Disney versions. Have they come up with any thoughts on actors in your discussion group? 20:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) No casting yet. There's a lot of talk about how much of the work can be done using CGI and green screens. All of that is above my level of competence. You're not logged in, btw; I can see your IP address. I just noticed that I spelled "very" incorrectly on the first line; it almost looks intentional.-- 20:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Is that better? I thought the verry was deliberate, as a way of emphasis it works :-) I can see how a lot would work; back country roads, stop while cars/trucks/sirens go past (our shoot in silent and dub voices after!) but for some scenes you'd need roads full of cars and corpses (bit like the recent Zombie series that made it across the Atlantic) and you'd definitely need some duns constructing. You'd also need some gen-u-wine English (and Irish!) accents. Sam Aylward for one is darkest Hampshire (or 'Ampshire as it's known...) tho I doubt most Americans would know it was a Hampshire accent, I have serious doubts they'd understand it! I remember a visit by an orphan friend of my wife, hails from Texas since age 14, she brought her daughter over, but everything my wife said needed translation! We know we've a Wiltshire accent, but we didn't think it was incomprehensible! Sarumano 21:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I suspect that all Britons will speak what I call "BBC English." The point -- a la Hollywood -- would be to establish the difference and still make Sam et al understandable here. Then, when you see it in England, you can roll on the floor at the naivete. It will be interesting to see what they do about the Tasmanian sea captain, if they get that far. The hardest scene to manage, IMO, would probably be outside the bar in Corvallis right after the change. I guess they would have to show Mike's plane crashing, too. More CGI. I read someplace years ago that night scenes are usually shot in daylight with apertures stopped way down. So, if this thing gets to the screen, do we start pages for the episodes? Your opinion is valued. -- 21:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) << I suspect that all Britons will speak what I call "BBC English." >> - God forbid. I don't think there's a single English person who speaks with what the Americans think is a 'Briddish' accent - but if it's anything as bad as Dick van Dyke's so-called Cockney accent in Mary Poppins... words fail. As for our Tasmanian friend, I would imagine they'd simply get Mel Gibson in and have him say "G'day, sport!" at every opportunity. Did I read somewhere they had to get New Yorkers to play all the Southerners, because no other American would otherwise understand the Dukes of Hazzard? I don't think CGI for Corvallis. All they need is a pub scene. Whack down the apertures for the 'power cut' while everyone pretends to be groping around in the dark, then light a few of those Hollywood candles that throw shadows in one direction only... Outside you need a distant explosion then orange light and flame flickering on the scenes afterwards. You could use a 'real' plane on a death slide into any convenient white water creek, though I suppose that wouldn't be dramatic enough for Hollywood. Not enough surf and foam, probably. But then Hollywood thinks all crashes end in a fireball. Rolling around with bits falling off doesn't count. I wouldn't mind assisting with the script writing, but I think I'll leave the episode descriptions alone. If people are interested, they'll read the books and play spot the difference. Besides, I've only just finished writing up ISoT. (Feel free to criticise, by the way.) Sarumano 23:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Got the theme music for Emberverse and maybe ISoT too. Selected bits from Mysterium by Aleksandr Skriabin. Or Alexander Scriabin in American. Really scary stuff and atmospheric too. Simply edit bits to fit the scenery. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSWuUuySFyU Enjoy. Sarumano 23:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Neat! I bookmarked it so I could listen to the other four parts later. God only knows what Hollywood will pick.-- 00:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : :I think the time you could see my IP address was when I wasn't logged in. :I looked back through your previous commentaries, but I couldn't see it: some time ago you mentioned an SMS blog where people were commenting to him? At the time I wasn't that interested because of the time-lag across the pond, but maybe there's a contact point there. :Sarumano 20:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Go to smstirling.com. The link to the Yahoo group is almost at the top of the page. You have to ask to join but turnaround is quick.-- 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Someone dropped a note on the water cooler over on the Stirling Side to the effect that the Nantucket block should be moved over here because new imprints of the Nantucket books are labelled "A novel of the Change" or some such. I don't know why I'm not writing this on the Stirling side, but it's started so here we are. Comments about moving? I'd be doing the grunt work. There's not a lot happening until Grimm starts again in March. -- 03:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC)